


Chat Room Fun

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Chatting For Idiots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Crossover, Games, M/M, Noctis and Sora are brothers, Prompto and Ventus are brothers, You Have Been Warned, ironic use of game info, loosely based off amino, this is going to be pretty stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Prompto wouldn't say he was out of touch with the current day and age technology, his anxiety just made it hard for him to get into what everyone else was doing. So when his younger brother showed him an app, he took the chance to get it and use it, ending up with some interesting friends along the way.This work has a Side B. Side B will consist of more adult themes and while I will try to keep it the same the story will likely change. Side B will hold talk and actions of Incest. I will link it here when I get the chance.





	1. What are apps?

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOO, this is my first time writing for both fandoms openly. This was actually thought up one day in a joking matter with a friend of mine in an animo group. She was talking about how cool it would be if Sora and Noctis were brothers and i laughed and said something about them chatting together and thus this was made. I will list the characters ID's so you know who is who. Also, the rating might go up as things are added. The tags will also change as I write so please just watch out for those. Also if you want to join the Amino I am in let me know and I can tell you what it is!
> 
> Noctis- NocturnalPrince  
> Prompto- Cams4Chocobos  
> Sora- sora1234  
> Riku- iamthedarkside  
> Ventus- 0nlyH4lfaH3art

Prompto wouldn’t say that he was out of date with the internet. In fact he knew quite a bit about the internet, however what he didn’t know a lot about were chatrooms. He knew what they were and what to do in them, but there are so many new sites and apps that allow you to chat with random people that his anxiety actually started to act up with just the thought of talking to someone. His brother, Ventus, had actually suggested an app that allowed you to create communities and join other ones. He had joined one that was centered on one of his favorite games, King’s Knight. The community was relatively active with talk about updates and patches, how to do certain quest, even what the best items were in the game and how to get them. He had a lot of fun when he had started out but it sadly didn’t last.

 

Deciding that maybe it would be best to join another group he found one that was all about chocobos. If he was honest with himself he would have felt a small amount of shame from squealing in public about the cute fluffy baby chocobos but he had lost any pride he had for himself back in high school. The group was all about how to best take care of your chocobo. The best grooming techniques, the best food, even how you should use them so they live long lives. He was absolutely ecstatic about the group but it all died down quickly. It was honestly just a bunch of pictures and videos starring the feathery birds.

 

Looking at all the pictures had him longing to get his camera out and take some pictures. It had been a few days since his last picture and he could feel his body fighting with his mind. He wanted nothing more than to go out and take pictures, maybe drag his brother along and go look at some of the sights but that was quickly pulled away from him as he ended up getting a notification from one of the groups. It had actually come from the King’s Knight group, which surprised him. Prompto pulled up the notification and clicked on it, taking him right to a private message from a person.

 

**1:03pm**  
_NocturnalPrince:  
_ do you play?

 

Prompto read over the message a few times kinda shocked that he had gotten a message to begin with. He joined quickly and started a reply.

 

**Cams4Chocobos joined the conversation.  
** Uh, yeah? do you play?

__

_ NocturnalPrince:  
_cool, wanna team?

 

It took Prompto a few minutes to register what the other had said before he let out a loud squeal of delight. He replied back quickly and sent his info to the other before opening up the game and logging in. Soon the two had started a party and had spent the day playing. 


	2. Meeting Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes to meet NocturnalPrince, who ever could it be?

It had been a week since he started using the messaging app and talking to the one who went by NocturnalPrince. He had learned a lot about him in such a short time, he was 20 and in his second year of university. Turns out that they went to the same university and Prompto had just suggested that they meet up. That was where he was now, sitting in a coffee shop a block away from the university and shaking. He was excited, that was a given but he was also nervous, always nervous. At the time, his adrenaline still pumping through him from the difficult dungeon they just finished, it was a good idea. He had brought it up casually and the other had agreed to it. Thinking back on it now he was really stupid. His parents had always warned them about the dangers of the internet, in fact he reminded his younger brother often about it, don’t give out information on yourself, always stay safe, never use your real name, but here he was, ten minutes away from meeting the stranger that had messaged him first.

 

Sitting at a table had helped his anxiety just a bit, though it wasn’t enough to make him relax at all. A beautiful young lady came out and asked him if he would like anything. He was going to deny her but thought that maybe getting something to drink while he waited could help him to calm his nerves. He smiled brightly up at the waitress and ordered a medium White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino with a cookie straw and a slice of Banana Nut bread. The waitress nodded once as she wrote things down and walked back to the counter to deliver his order. Grabbing out his phone, Prompto opened up the app and noticed he had a few messages from the other.

 

**12:10pm  
**_NocturnalPrince:_ **  
** hey im going to be late  
by like 10 minutes  
can you order something for me something sweet with no vegetables

 

**12:13pm**    
_NocturnalPrince:_  
actually, make it chocolate  
lots of chocolate please  
also maybe cinnamon

 

Prompto read the messages and frowned. They were sent to him ten minutes ago. He sent a quick reply

 

**12:26pm** ****  
_Cams4Chocobos:_  
it’s fine! take all the time you need! (´°ω°`)  
so, something chocolate? does it matter what it is  
or do you just want something sweet? ~(‾▿‾~)

 

Upon reading his own messages he blushed brightly, those words could be taken out of context if the person was smart enough, he just hoped that the friend he was meeting wouldn’t notice how sexual the words had sounded. A few minutes later the waitress came to him with his order and smiled. He had asked for her name and she supplied with the name of Luna. He smiled at her and ordered a drink and something small to snack on for his friend. She gladly took his next order and told him she would be back shortly. After Luna had left his phone went off again. He pulled out his phone and found a message from his online friend.

 

**12:35pm  
** _NocturnalPrince:_  
chocolate is fine, just dont tell specs.  
he would kill me and then kill you

 

_NocturnalPrince:_  
tho from what i can tell you do seem very sweet,  
tho he keeps telling me to be careful  
you aren’t dangerous are you?  
gladio thinks he needs to come with check you out

 

**12:38pm  
** _NocturnalPrince:_  
would you mind if i brought someone?  
they insist on meeting you  
i’ll be there in like 5 minutes keep a spot warm for me

 

Prompto read over the messages and froze. Oh Astrals, this was not what he had expected. Pulling off his glasses he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and took a deep breath. Picking up his discarded phone he sighed to himself.

 

**12:40pm  
** _Cams4Chocobos:_  
(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ the more the merrier!  
tho don’t freak when you see me, im a small bean of a man.  
please don’t let anyone kill me ヾ( ๑´д`๑)ﾂ  
i would like to grow old and get a job

 

_Cams4Chocobos:_   
i ordered you lots of chocolate!  
it’s going to be very sweet, hope you enjoy it (๑´ω`๑)

 

Prompto kept track of the time, the other would be showing up soon and he could feel his heart race. The only thing that he had told the mysterious messenger was that you would be sitting in a booth towards the back of the shop with blond spiky hair and glasses. He also told the stranger that he would be sitting with a camera more than likely on the table or around his neck. He took a deep breath before remembering that he had something in front of him to do, eat. Prompto didn’t like to admit that he was a stress eater. In fact when he was nervous or stressed he would eat, it was a bad habit from his childhood and he had always tried to watch over it, but sometimes it failed just like now. He picked up his drink and took a sip, a happy noise left his throat before he could stop himself. It tasted better than he thought, though he knew he would end up running tonight and tomorrow morning to work off the calories from the today's meeting.

 

The blond waitress named Luna approached him again but with the other order. He motioned for her to sit it across from himself and assured her that he had someone joining him when she had asked. They ended up making small talk, Prompto finding out more about the young lady. She had just turned 24 and was in her seventh year of college. When asked he had stated that she wanted to be a veterinarian and help animals. Prompto thought that was very admirable of her and told her so. She smiled and thanked him for his kind words before she was called back to the counter. Excusing herself, she walked away and Prompto grabbed his phone to check the time. The clock read 12:45 and the growing anxiety started to swell in his head, only to almost burst at the sound of the cafe door opening.

 

He looked up at the customer and his eyes went wide. Standing at the door was none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Insomnia. He pressed himself against the booth and tried to look as small as he could when Noctis looked over the place. He watched as Luna turned to welcome the customer but stopped quickly. She had a stunned look on her face and Prompto thought that maybe she was as starstruck as he was, but that thought left his mind as soon as she ran towards the prince and threw her arms around him. Noctis wrapped his arms around Luna and held her close, in a hug. Something small tugged inside Prompto at the display of affection, he couldn’t really place his finger on it but he knew that it shouldn’t be there.

 

Luna pulled away from Noctis and she talked quickly, hand moving as she spoke. She paused and seemed to let Noctis say something before her head turned and looked right at him. What little composure Prompto had gained back was quickly slipping from him as she pointed at him. Noctis turned and followed her hand before turning back to Luna and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He waved at her before heading right towards the booth Prompto sat in. His breath had quickened as the prince came closer. He sat up straighter before he was hit full force with what was going on. His hands moved around nervously, pressing them together before he started to strum his fingers against the table at a rapid speed, his tapping getting faster the closer Noctis got to him.

 

Eventually the sound had become too much for him so he took to bouncing his leg under the table. Everything was so loud, the voices in the cafe, his own breathing, his heart pounding in his ears. His hands moved to rest in his lap, though they soon traveled to his thighs, his nails trying hard to break through the fabric of his pants. After what felt like an eternity, Noctis was in front of him. His light blue eyes going a bit wide as he looked up at the other male, he would never admit it to anyone but Noctis had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a male. They were dark, the color of the deepest parts of the ocean with small flecks of grey. They were framed by long and dark eyelashes. Much different from his own, Noctis looked every bit of royalty, and Prompto was stuck in silence taking in all the beauty. If he had been thinking and not just looking over the prince, he might have seen that Noctis was looking just as hard as he was, staring at the blond for longer time than needed. Someone behind Noctis cleared their throat and that was what made Prompto look away from the other. His eyes darting to the larger male behind the prince. Prompto nearly jumped when he saw the other.

 

“Oh Astrals, you’re a big guy. How much do you lift?” Prompto spoke the first words that came to his mind, he knew that maybe they weren’t the best words to start off this meeting.

 

Once Prompto had spoken, both men looked at him. The taller one smiled before letting out a chuckle. He had honestly not expected that response from the young male. Noctis on the other hand stood with his mouth open, a look of surprise crossing his face before he let out a laugh. Prompto absolutely adored the sound of Noctis’s laugh, it was light and sounded very happy. He blushed softly at his own thoughts before standing up from the booth and bowing.

 

“W-Welcome your h-highness. To what do I o-owe the pleasure of meeting you?” His voice was uneven and shaky as he spoke, voice cracking a few times and made his blush darken.

 

He had never met royalty before, or so he thought. Aside from his voice and body shaking he thought he had done a good job of asking the simple question. When he lifted his head and looked at Noctis he frowned. Noctis wasn’t smiling, his eyes were dark, holding sadness in them and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He cleared his throat before waving his hand at Prompto, dismissing the action he had just done.

 

“No need for formalities. Are you Cams4Chocobos?” The question was a simple one, doesn't mean Prompto was ready to hear it.

 

His eyes had gone wide again, in surprise at what was just said. All he could do was nod. A smirk appeared on Noctis’s face before he looked over at the table. “I'm NocturnalPrince and I'll be in your care from today on. Are those for me?”

 

He had motioned to the hot chocolate and the triple chocolate muffin sitting next to it. Prompto nodded again and watched as Noctis sat down in the booth and scooted over towards the window so the behemoth of a man could sit next to him. Noctis locked eyes with him and Prompto quickly looked down at the ground before moving to sit in his spot. He kept quiet as his hands reached for his camera. Pulling the item into his lap, his hands kept messing with the strap, pulling it apart and putting it back together. It was a nervous habit he had picked up almost as quickly as he did the camera. He heard Noctis sigh, it sounded happy and made him curious. Looking up Prompto froze. Noctis looked content, his hands wrapped around the warm mug as he pulled it away from his lips, a bit of whipped cream covering his upper lip.

 

Prompto moved automatically, his brain on autopilot as he lifted his camera and quickly took a picture. The lighting was really good, and it made the prince look like he had an ethereal glow to him. At the sound of the shutter, both Noctis and the behemoth turned to look at Prompto. He was now turning a shade too dark, his freckles getting covered in red as his entire face flushed from embarrassment.

 

“I'm sorry, I-I should have asked! You just looked s-so peaceful that I-I didn't want to ruin it. I promise I won't sell your picture! I-I can even delete it if you want, though i-it’s such a lovely picture, here look!” Prompto moved quickly, turning the camera around and pressing a few things before his recent picture came up.

 

It was the picture he just took, he would never admit that it was one of his best pictures taken of a person, especially if the prince told him to delete it. The larger male of the three whistled softly at the picture before voicing his thoughts.

 

“It's really good, better than all the professional pictures you've had taken. Maybe you should make him the royal photographer, at least then we would have charming photos of you for the press.”

 

The words made the blush darken on his face. He looked down at his hands choosing to ignore the others to the best of his ability. The camera was handed back to him and he took it happily back, having it back calming his nerves a bit.

 

“I wouldn’t see why he couldn’t work for us, that is if he wanted. I would have to take it up with my dad and Specks, but I think we could work on getting him the job.” Noctis spoke as if he already knew the answer to the question.

 

He really did like how well the blond had took his picture and thought that maybe the young photographer could possibly have a good life if he worked for the Royal Family. After all, the only thing he knew about the blond male was that he was majoring in Photography with a minor in engineering and computer science. Looking back up at the other male he smiled softly at him, he was blushing so much that Noctis was worried he would end up passing out from all the blood rushing to his face. His darker blue eyes looked into the lighter ones for a second before looking back to his drink and pulling out his phone. He quickly typed up a message before putting it back into his pocket and turned his attention back the young male before him.

 

“So, you know my name, am I ever going to be getting yours?”

 

The question was a simple one but it left Prompto blushing again. He honestly wasn’t expecting the Prince of Insomnia to be the other half of their messages. Grabbing his cup with shaky hands, he took a sip before looking back at the prince and giving a small smile.

 

“Prompto A-A-Argentum. Pleasure to m-meet you. I-I-I hope we can be g-great f-friends.”

 

Prompto had tried his hardest to say that sentence without messing up but it was honestly really hard. After their first interaction all those years ago, Prompto had decided that he wanted to change. He had spent so many years trying to get to where he was now only to feel like he was completely failing with Noctis. They had actually gone to highschool together and he had planned on talking to the prince then but he got cold feet and ran away, avoiding the other as much as he could. Once they graduated, Prompto had felt absolute joy at the thought of never having to see him again but he was also upset with himself for not trying harder. If he could have spoke to him again, like all those years ago he would have tried to make friends with him.

 

Sighing he put down the cup and smiled again at the two other males. “Well, now I-I know why you named yourself NocturnalPrince.”

 

Noctis took a large drink from his own cup before looking away quickly. He had only met this kid but he could already tell that he would love that smile. When he smiled, dimples showed and they only helped to add charm to the others face. Upon hearing his name, he frowned a bit as he thought. The name was familiar to him but he didn’t know why. Where had he heard that name before. He was about to ask before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

“Yearbook President!” His voice was loud and rang around the room, a blush covering his cheeks as he looked around at everyone who was staring at them, mainly him.

 

Prompto jumped a few inches in his seat before meeting Noctis’s eyes and nodded once. He was surprised that Noctis knew that. He smiled again at the other as a soft giggle left his lips.

 

“The one a-and only. I’m a b-bit shocked t-that you would rememb-ber that.” The look on Noctis’s face was priceless. He had a look of accomplishment showing as he smiled. Grabbing the phone from his pocket he typed a quick message before looking back to the blond.

 

**1:20pm** ****  
_NocturnalPrince:  
_ would typing be better?

 

Prompto felt his phone go off and looked at the notification. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as his eyes widened a bit before he looked over at Noctis and smiled brightly for the first time that day. Going back to his phone he typed quickly.

 

**1:20pm** ****  
_Cams4Chocobos:_  
yes (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)  
thank you for being so considerate!

 

Despite not being able to talk to Noctis face to face, Prompto had made a bit of progress with the larger male. He learned that his name was Gladiolus Amicitia and he was the bodyguard for Noctis. Prompto thought that his job was admirable, but knew he wouldn’t do well if he was in the position. Despite Gladios size, Prompto learned that he was relatively nice, a bit rough around the edges, but once you found common ground or showed that you weren’t any harm to Noctis, he warmed up instantly.

 

Once they finished their drinks and food, everyone thought it would be best to leave. Prompto threw away his trash and moved quickly to the exit. Being in the cafe with everyone staring at him had been a bit harder than he thought. He honestly wasn’t expecting his new friend to be the prince. Taking a deep breath once he was outside made him feel better. The air wasn’t as stale, as thick out here as it felt inside. He waited for the other two and turned to look at the door as he heard it open. The two stepped out, Gladio in front of the other and he heard Noctis say goodbye to Luna.

 

Once they exited, Prompto walked up to them and smiled brightly, a hand held out in front of him. “I-It w-was a pleasure t-to meet you, Noctis.”

 

Noctis looked at the hand before him and gripped it gently, giving the hand a small shake. “The pleasure was mine, Prompto. I hope we can meet again. Let’s play video games next time instead, I’m sure I could kick your ass at everything I own.”

 

Hearing those words made Prompto laugh, loudly. He bent over and held his sides as he continued to laugh. Eventually Noctis joined in and laughed with him. A few minutes later a car pulled up to the front and Gladio placed a hand on Noctis’s shoulder before pointing to the car. Noctis looked over at the car and finally calmed down, his laughter dying on his lips as he stood up straight. Looking at Prompto he smiled before telling the other goodbye.

 

Prompto watched as the others headed towards the car and got in quickly. He stood there until the car was gone from his view before he started to walk back towards his house. A normal walk that would have taken 15 minutes took almost an hour as he grabbed some photos of people and places. Once home he was greeted by his mother who told him dinner would be ready in an hour and to let his brother know. Prompto nodded as he headed towards his brothers room and knocked on the door before cracking the door and poking his head in.

 

“Mom says dinner is in an hour. She want’s you cleaned up before then.”

 

The younger male nodded from his desk as he scribbled something on his paper. He grumbled softly before turning to look at Prompto. Reaching out his arms, grabby hands were made to his brother who sighed softly and handed over the camera to the younger male before looking at the paper on the desk. Prompto checked it over and smiled as the answers were perfect along with the work showing how they came to be.

 

“How’d you get a picture of the prince?”

 

Prompto froze at the question and a soft blush covered his cheeks. Blue eyes met equally blue eyes as one pair widened a bit. He debated lying to Ventus but decided against it in the end.

 

“You know that person I met up with from the app, turns out it was the prince. Yeah, so he’s like a huge fan of King’s Knight and actually remembers me from high school as president of the yearbook committee. He was actually really nice, I think he will make a good king one day.” Prompto looked down at the photo his brother was looking at and frowned slightly.

 

“Ven, can you not tell anyone? I wouldn’t want to like, get him in trouble.”

 

Ventus looked at the other with a raised eyebrow and sighed softly before handing back the camera. “I guess, though I really don’t know who I would tell.”

 

Prompto wrapped his arms around the younger male before him and hugged him tight. He kissed his cheek before pulling away and walking back to the door.

 

“Thanks, oh and your homework is perfect. Make sure you study okay, gotta keep your grades up.” Ven waved him off but blushed softly and turned back to his work.

 

Prompto left the room and closed the door gently before heading to his own. He wanted to get the pictures transferred over to his cloud storage so he could take more pictures tomorrow. He had just enough time to upload the photos before his mother called them down for dinner. After eating, he headed back to his room to finish up on his own homework. He checked his phone to see he had two new messages.

 

**9:06pm  
** _NocturnalPrince:_  
thanks for hanging out with me today  
it was nice to put a face to the name  
specs still isn’t happy, but thanks for the drink and muffin!  
really needed it after the workout i got today

 

**9:13pm  
** _NocturnalPrince:_  
see you monday at school  
we can get lunch together

 

Prompto’s face was bright red again at the invite to lunch with Noctis. Prompto was on cloud nine just from a simple invite, Astrals, if only he was like a normal person.

 

**9:24pm** ****  
_Cams4Chocobos: _  
sure! ((ﾉ〃ω〃)ﾉﾞ  
thanks for the invite!  
i really had a nice time with you too!

 

_Cams4Chocobos:_  
ill see you monday for lunch!  
♥（ﾉ´∀`）

 

He opened up his last message and frowned slightly.

 

**9:16pm  
** _GladdyTheMuscleManDaddy:  
_ Hey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want honest answers from people who read this, who is here for Final Fantasy and who is here for Kingdom Hearts? 
> 
> On another note, next chapter will have more KH characters, I'll be introducing Sora!
> 
> Word count for the chapter: 3917 much more than last chapter! Expect a lot more brotherly interactions! Who is the mysterious messenger this time? Any hints? (lets be honest, we all probs know who it is)


End file.
